Katniss and the Survial Games
by The-JOY-of-Writing
Summary: What if the hovercraft was attacked before the tributes reached the arena. What would happen if the surviving tributes were forced to work together in order to survive. What would happen. Would new skills be developed? New freindships formed? Maybe even a new romance. We'll see. Rated so for language.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss felt like hyperventilating when Effie Trinket began rapping on her door telling her to get up because it was, as Effie put it, 'A big, big, big day'. Katniss groaned and rolled over shoving her head into the pillow. Today was the day she was going into the arena and was most likely the day she died. Katniss dragged herself out of bed and walked into her bathroom quickly washing her face. As she looked at her wide-eyed reflection the conversation she had with Peeta the night before came back into her mind. She clenched her jaw hard and shoved away from the bathroom sink and back into her room quickly pulling on the tribute uniform that had been laid out for her. She looked at herself in the mirror as she did her hair in a French braid, that began at the side of her right temple travelling down past her left ear, floating gently past her waist, it was tighter than how she normally did her hair but she left it like that, knowing it wouldn't unravel anytime soon unlike her normal braid. She looked in the mirror taking in the girl reflected. Long dark hair in a flawless braid, pale skin, stormy gray eyes, and her body dressed in a tight forest green shirt that gave her curves she was sure she didn't have, her legs were covered in a pair of black trousers that made her legs look long and slim. She blinked and smiled as she suddenly recognised herself. She was Katniss Everdeen, and as everyone has guessed she doesn't go down without a fight.

Katniss tore her eyes away from the mirror as someone knocked on the door she grabbed the black jacket and shrugged it on as she walked out barely glancing at Cinna only stopping to smile at him. She walked straight to the elevator. She pushed the button, crossed her arms and waited. As she waited she felt four people stand beside her.

"You both need to get out of there as soon as the gong goes" Haymitch said scratching his grey stubble and taking a swig from a flask of dark red liquid in his hand.

"So much for sobriety" Katniss hissed quietly as the elevator door opened. Haymitch ignored her.

"Do not under any circumstances initiate in the blood bath" Haymitch said taking another swig. Peeta nodded as they all stepped in and went up to the roof.

"Did you hear me sweetheart?" Haymitch snorted grabbing Katniss by her shoulder. Big mistake on his part. As soon as his hand made contact she spun and her fist connected with his gut with speed and a surprisingly large amount of strength that caused him to fall to his knees, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he doubled over wheezing slightly.

"I heard you, I just didn't want to waste my energy acknowledge an old drunk" Katniss said coolly stepping out of the elevator and walking towards the hovercraft, ignoring the shocked look on Cinna, Peeta and Portia's faces. She grabbed the ladder and stiffened as she felt the electric current go through her freezing her in place. She was pulled into the craft and patiently waited for the current to dissipate. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a capitol attendant walking over to her with a needle in hand.

"Now don't worry sweetie this is just your tracker" The Capitol attendant said in an annoyingly high pitched voice, "Now stay still and it will be over quick". Katniss rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly ignoring the sharp jab in her arm as she watched Peeta get his. She felt herself unfreeze and stood up walking over and taking her seat next to Cinna directly across from the little District 11 tribute, Rue, who reminded her of her sister so much, it was almost painful. Rue smiled at her and waved slightly. Katniss couldn't help it as she smiled back warmly to the little girl.

"You'll be fine girl on fire" Cinna whispered in her ear as he sat down next to her. Katniss nodded and looked around at all the other tributes. Rue was in a quiet conversation with the big burly boy from her District, Thresh, who was looking at her in a very protective way. She then saw the District 5 tribute girl, Foxface as Katniss called her, was staring intently at the wall above her fellow tribute, her head tilted to the side slightly and her eyes focused as if she was thinking about something intently. Katniss' gaze then drifted to the careers, whom she could see were talking animatedly. Suddenly the boy from District 2 looked up and made eye contact with her. She didn't drop her eye contact but instead continued to stare at him. She only dropped her gaze when his female counterpart looked at her.

Katniss closed her eyes and laid her head back, quickly finding sleep.

Katniss yelped as she was woken from her sleep as the hovercraft suddenly gave a sharp jolt. Everyone gasped as the craft suddenly swerved repeatedly.

"What the hell is happening?" The District 1 tribute, Glimmer, yelled. Everyone screamed as there was a crash and suddenly the section on the left side of the hovercraft, containing the tributes and stylists for 3, 6, 7 and 8 gave way and they flew from the hovercraft plummeting to their death. The craft again swerved dangerously.

"I'm slipping" Rue yelled as the momentum dragged her out from under her belt. Thresh tried to grab her but he couldn't reach her as her little physique slipped out from under her belt. Rue screamed as she flew from her seat towards the hole in the side of the craft. She suddenly felt someone grab her ankle and looked back to see Katniss out of her seat gripping onto the side of the hole. Katniss gritted her teeth, gave an almighty tug and pulled them both back into the hovercraft as it swerved to the left, causing them to fly into the wall adjacent. Katniss quickly grabbed the net from the wall and clipped it in front of them as the craft shook.

"May day, may day" Everyone heard the pilot yell, "We have been attacked by the rebels, and we're crashing". As soon as the words escaped his mouth everyone felt the impact of the craft as it hit the ground, and tumbled. Everyone screamed as an electric shock ran through the craft.

Katniss slumped back and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was a small river off blood running across the floor of the craft.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katniss?" A familiar male voice said from above her. Katniss stirred, she rolled onto her back and groaned. "Katniss, are you okay?! The voice said desperately, she felt a hand on her head. Katniss groaned again.

"Here, I know how to wake her up" An unfamiliar deep voice said. Katniss felt her eyes fly open as a hand was place dangerously high on the inside of her leg. Without realising what she was doing, she grabbed the hand twisted it and rolled over pinning whoever it was that was touching her. She exhaled in a growl as she saw the district two tribute Cato looking at her in shock.

"Whoa, she just pinned Cato" Came a voice from her left. She looked up to see a bunch of the other tributes. She looked behind the tributes to see the hover craft in a mutilated metal heap. She looked back at Cato as he pushed her off of him. Katniss felt a pair of familiar hands lifting her to her feet. She looked up slightly to see Peeta. Katniss relaxed instantly.

"How are you feeling?" Peeta said as Katniss stepped away from him.

"I feel fine, only slightly **violated" **Katniss hissed, crossing her arms and giving a pointed glare at Cato, who in turn laughed at her comment. She harrumphed and looked to her right, and felt her jaw drop as she a huge pile of weaponry.

"Are we in the arena?" Katniss said slightly panicked, shifting back slightly.

"No, the hovercraft was just carrying all this stuff to put in the cornucopia for when we arrived there" Clove said, and gave her a shy smile.

"Oh". Katniss gasped as she felt someone wrap two little arms around her waist and squeeze her tight. Rue looked at Katniss with a wide smile.

"Thank you so much for saving me" Rue said in her little soprano voice. Katniss smiled at her slightly.

"You're very welcome" Katniss replied giving her a light squeeze. She looked up and met the eyes of Thresh who mouthed a small thank you to her.

"What the hell happened?" Glimmer said walking out from behind Marvel, "Last thing I heard was something about rebels".

"Well from what I heard" Foxface said jumping to her feet from under the tree she was sitting at, "Back home people kept on whispering about a possible rebellion happening, cause so many were tired of losing their loved ones. Also apparently district 13 is still alive and thriving."

"No one asked you Foxface" Marvel spat at her. She glared at him.

"I already told you my name is Joena" She yelled stomping her foot like a 5 year old.

"I'm still going to call you Foxface, Foxface" Marvel smirked.

"Oh, you're such a child".

"I'm the child" Marvel said in disbelief.

"Both of you shut up" Clove hissed, stepping in between them.

"Oh look; the bitchy baby doll has decided to join us" Marvel growled. Cloves eyes flashed dangerously and she drew out a dagger.

"What did you say?" She hissed. Cato stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Clove he's not worth it" Cato said in her ear. Marvel stepped up and shoved him.

"Look who's talking" Marvel hissed, "The guy who was pinned by some weak district 12 piece of filth". Peeta stepped up and punched Marvel in the shoulder.

"She is not filth" Peeta yelled going to hit him again but Glimmer stepped up and grabbed his arm.

"No don't hurt him" Glimmer screamed.

"Get off me" Peeta said shoving her away.

While this was happening Katniss had made her way over to the weapons and had found a beautiful, sleek silver bow and a quiver full of matching arrows. She looked back at the arguing tributes and shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Rue asked coming up next to Katniss. Katniss looked at her in understanding.

"Going hunting" Katniss said softly, "If we are going to be stuck here then I don't want to starve to death". Katniss picked up a length of rope and a sharp knife.

"I can help I can gather roots and nuts and berries" Rue said excitedly jumping forward and grabbing an empty bag. Katniss looked at her, Rue expression was pleading, her doe eyes wide and her lips slightly pouted. Katniss let out an exasperated sigh and smiled.

"Okay I guess I could use the help" Katniss said in a defeated tone as Rue squealed. Katniss bent down and grabbed a large empty bag. She looked back up and saw the others were still arguing luckily no one was doing anything that could possibly get the other killed.

"Wait, where are the stylists?" Katniss said. Rue looked at the ground sadly. That was all Katniss needed.

"None of them survived the crash" Rue said in a small voice. Katniss stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Come on lets go get something to eat" Katniss said happily trying to lighten the mood. Rue smiled widely and nodded the two girls walked into the woods. They continued walking for about twenty minutes before stopping at a large tree. Katniss looked at Rue and smiled.

"Have you seen anything yet?" Katniss asked the little girl. Rue nodded.

"Yes, there are plenty of berry bushes, edible roots and fruit trees around here" Rue said happily pointing up the large tree. Katniss nodded and looked around.

"I'm going to be gone for a little while okay" Katniss said to Rue sweetly, "I want you to collect as much as you can but don't put yourself in a any danger, alright. Stay within a thirty metre radius of this tree, understand?" Rue nodded and gave Katniss a tight hug.

"I'll be back soon".

"Be careful" Rue whispered. Katniss nodded and ran away from the tree deeper into the woods. She ran for a good half hour before stopping at the edge of a green meadow with a river on the other side. She closed her eyes and inhaled the earthly scent, feeling it relax her body. She exhaled through her mouth. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a rustle from her left. She looked over and saw a deer grazing on a patch of grass. Katniss licked her lips, as she positioned the arrow and pulled the string taut. She felt the feathers of the arrow tickle the sides of her mouth as she inhaled. As she released the breath she released the arrow and sent it flying into the deer's eye, killing it instantly. Katniss coughed out in disbelief and silently punched the air in triumph. She skipped over to the carcass and pulled the arrow from the eye. She quickly skinned and gutted it. She looked at the bag in her hand and blew a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Katniss grunted as she lifted the deer slightly and quite literally stuffed it into the bag. She looked up at the sun in the sky covering her eyes and squinting in the bright light. It was probably around 5 in the afternoon if she guessed it right. She huffed and looked down at the deer. She cracked her knuckles, grabbed the bag and began hauling it through the forest back to the tree where she would meet Rue. She stopped several times when she saw a rabbit or a squirrel or a form of foul. By the time she got back to the tree she had 1 deer, 5 rabbits, 6 squirrels and even 3 fat birds that looked similar to a wild turkey. Obviously the animals here weren't used to human activity.

Katniss reached the tree and smiled as she saw Rue placing a large amount of berries on a sheet of plastic.

"Rue, well done this is amazing" Katniss said proudly walking up to the little girl and giving her a hug as she looked over the large selection of fruits, rooots, and berries.

"Katniss your back" Rue squealed, "I know, but I didn't do this on my own, Thresh helped me". And suddenly as if he was summoned Thresh came walking through the bushes carrying a large container of water on his back.

"I found a river and got some water" Thresh said setting the container down and looking at the 2 girls. "I never actually thanked you properly for saving Rue. Thank you". Katniss smiled at the boy and nodded. She smiled even wider when Rue ran up to him and he lifted her up and gave her a big hug.

"We should build a fire with a smoking tent over it so we can cook the rabbit, squirrels and foul I caught. We can use the smoker to preserve the deer" Katniss explained and began to cut down some thin and supple branches. She handed them to Thresh and he quickly latched them together, forming a pyramid shape and began putting smaller branches around it to make small lines for the meat to hang off of. Rue went off to get some dry wood for the fire, Katniss began to butcher the deer into thin strips and Thresh continued to make the fire and smoker.

Half an hour later the smaller animals Katniss had shot were on spits roasting very close to the flame, the strips of venison were higher up on the smoker being cooked, flavoured and preserved and some of the roots Rue had collected where wrapped in leaves and being cooked in the ashes of the fire.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Rue asked quietly bringing over some mint leaves she had collected.

"They're probably still at each other's throats" Katniss shrugged tearing the leaves and throwing them into a pot full of water then putting the pot over the fire to boil. Thresh had grabbed 3 bags a few spears and a machete as soon as he noticed Rue was gone. One of the bags was filled with, pots, another had a selection of cutlery, cups and plates and the final one had a bunch of clothes, mainly shirts.

"Shouldn't we go get them?"Rue said help Katniss turn the rabbits, squirrels and foul, which turned out to be called groosling. "I mean we aren't going to be able to eat all this by ourselves". Thresh nodded in agreement and threw some more wood in to the fire.

"How many of us are there after the crash?" Katniss said, as she pushed more of the hot ashes over the roots to speed up the cooking process.

"Well, there are us 3, Marvel, Glimmer" Katniss couldn't help it as she snorted at the mention of Glimmer's name.

"Sorry, just it's a really funny name" Katniss sniggered. Thresh cracked a smile and Rue giggled, before continuing.

"Anyway, there's also Cato"

"Pervert". Thresh actually laughed at that.

"Clove, Gill, Agua, the boy from your district Peeta" Katniss gnawed on her lip at the mention of Peeta, he was probably worried about her, "Oh and Joena. So that's eleven of us".

"Okay that's not bad" Katniss said. She turned the meat again and suddenly her face lit up. "The foods going to be done soon we should get the others". Thresh stood and shrugged on his jacket.

"I'll go get them" Thresh said and made towards the bushes.

"Wait I have a better idea" Katniss said slyly. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun just above the horizon. She then turned to Rue. "Rue, how loud can you scream?"

"Pretty loud, why?" Rue asked her eyebrows furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because on the count of 3 you and I are going to scream as loud as you can and hopefully, the others will come running".

"Why would they come running?" Thresh said settling down on the ground again.

"Because the careers are probably going to want to see what 'killed' us and want to kill it just to prove that they are big and macho" Katniss explained. Rue smiled mischievously and nodded. "Ready. 1, 2, 3". Katniss and Rue both inhaled and screamed as loud as they could, making the birds around the camp in the trees flew away. The girls stopped screaming and looked at thresh who had covered his ears with his hands after the initial sound had come from their mouths.

"Thanks a lot girls, I think I've gone deaf" Thresh exclaimed taking his hands from his ears.

"Don't be so overdramatic" Katniss said laughing slightly.

"What?" Thresh said loudly cupping his ears. All 3 burst out laughing.

Ten minutes later as they began taking the food from the fire, they heard rustling and the thudding of footsteps. Suddenly all the remaining tributes burst through the bushes all wielding weapons and breathing heavily.

"What the fuck?" Cato bellowed looking at the little camp. Katniss smiled smugly as she poured the mint tea into a bunch of cups.

"Told you screaming would work" Katniss laughed and stood up carrying a few off the cups over to the careers. "Drink" Katniss commanded handing them each a cup, "You guys must be hungry, come on, food's finished cooking, and we're going to have a real feast". The tributes stared at the 3 around the fire before reluctantly sitting down around it with them.

"So you guys set this all up while we were nearly killing each other at the crash site" Clove asked in disbelief taking a sip of her tea, then moaning as the warm liquid soothed her sore and dry throat.

"Yes" Katniss, Rue and Thresh said in unison.

"Bloody hell" Marvel replied.

They all laughed and dug in to the food. Katniss looked up as she felt some one's eyes on her and saw Cato staring at her from across the fire eating slowly, nut watching her cautiously. Katniss looked away and continued to eat, but she still felt his gaze on her.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU WHAT?" Joena yelled up at Katniss, who was explaining how she got her training score, while setting up her hammock in the 'home tree'. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, apart from Peeta who was sniggering slightly.

"I shot an arrow at them" Katniss shrugged, fixing the ties on the branches that held the hammock she was going to sleep in. "They were paying more attention to a stupid roast pig than they were to me. So I kind of overreacted. It was pretty funny though, one of them actually fell back into a bowl of punch". When she said this everyone burst out laughing. It was a good ten minutes before Katniss jumped down clutching her sides, which were aching from her laughing so hard. She looked around and saw that Clove was still rolling on the ground clutching her sides and breathing heavily.

"God, you are one hot headed girl" Gill said from his hammock in the tree.

"Girl on fire remember" Katniss yelled back up at him making everyone laugh again. She felt someone squeeze her shoulder and looked over to see Clove smiling at her.

"Your pretty tough for a district 12 bitch" Clove smirked, "You've earned my respect, fire girl, and believe me that is not something earned". She gave her shoulder a squeeze then began climbing the tree up to her bed. Katniss shook her head in disbelief and said "That I can believe".

"Even I haven't earned her respect and I trained with her for 6 fucking years" Cato said from next to her. She looked over and saw him in his bed which was on some of the lower stronger branches. "See something nice, fire girl?" He smirked.

"You wish" Katniss said and scaled the tree till she was at her bed which was level with Rue's. Katniss smiled at the little girl and kissed her forehead.

"Katniss, will you sing for me?" Rue begged looking at her.

"I don't normally sing for other people" Katniss said.

"Please, my mom used to sing me and my siblings to sleep, will you sing for me?" Katniss looked at the little pleading girl.

"I guess I could make an exception" Katniss sighed. She cleared her throat, then opened her mouth and without thinking, began singing a sweet lullaby her father sang to her when she was young.

_"The autumn rain is falling down_

_Through the clouds, hits the ground_

_Wash away, traces in the sand_

Yesterday, so far away  
You disappeared, love was here  
I close my eyes to be with you again

You're still alive, the world is in your hand

Dream on dreamer  
And the sun will always shine down on you  
Keep on dreaming  
It's alright, feel alive

Dream on dreamer

_And the world keeps spinning  
Round and round you go  
Don't stop dreaming  
It's alright, we're alive_

I write your name, across the sky  
I'll be with you til the end of time  
Don't wake me up, I'm reaching for your hands

I'll never go to break your heart  
No matter if you're near or far  
Just close your eyes to be with me again

You're still alive, the world is in your hand

Dream on dreamer  
And the sun will always shine down on you  
Keep on dreaming  
It's alright, feel alive

Dream on dreamer  
And the world keeps spinning around and around you  
Go, don't stop dreaming  
It's alright, we're alive

Dream on dreamer  
And the sun will always shine down on you  
Keep on dreaming  
It's alright, feel alive

Dream on dreamer  
And the world keeps spinning around and around you  
Go, don't stop dreaming  
It's alright, we're alive"

Katniss closed her eyes as the final note glided off her tongue. She exhaled gently.

"That was beautiful" Glimmer said from below Katniss a tear in her eye. Katniss smiled down at her, and then looked at Rue who had fallen into a gentle slumber. Katniss felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she leant over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before settling into her hammock and wrapping her blanket around her quickly immediately thankful for the warmth.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Marvel said leaning over the edge of his hammock.

"My dad" Katniss answered simply. She bit her lip as the pain sank deep into her chest making it harder for her to breath.

"He must be very proud of you for what you did for your sister" Joena smiled up at her. They all froze when they heard a small sob come from her. They all looked to Peeta who closed his eyes and shook his head before looking up at Katniss' hammock, then back to the other tributes.

"Her dad was killed in a mining accident when she was only 11" Peeta explained in hushed tones, "She had to feed her family by herself, she practically feeds the entire district with the game she hunts, illegally I might add, it's painful because she was really close to her dad and he taught her everything she kno…" Before he could finish an arrow flew down and imbedded itself incredibly close to his head.

"I can hear you" Katniss hissed in a forced whisper.

"We are so sorry" Everyone was shocked at the fact it was Clove who said the words.

"Please just stop" Katniss pleaded then rolled over onto her side and let sleep seize her.

_The others quickly followed_


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss stirred as someone shook her shoulders. She rolled over and cracked her eyes open expecting to meet the soft blue eyes of her sister's, but was met by equally soft doe eyes. Katniss shook the sleep out of her head, as she looked into Rue's eyes and immediately noticed the panic in them.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked quietly, looking around the sun was just starting to rise.

"I think there is something in Cato's pants" Rue said quietly pointing down at the other tributes. Katniss nearly fell out of her hammock when Rue said this and had to grab onto a thick branch to steady herself.

"What?" Katniss hissed, getting out of the hammock and grabbing onto her bow and arrows.

"There's something in Cato's pants, it's big and pointy and it's shaking" Rue said quietly, "I don't know why he hasn't woken up yet". Katniss looked down at Cato and again nearly fell. She looked up at Rue and gave her a reassuring smile. "Go back to sleep I'll take care of him" Katniss said, with an evil smirk. Rue nodded and settled back down into her hammock. Katniss waited until she was snoring lightly before she began scaling down the tree. She passed Gill, who was meant to be on watch and saw that he was snoring away happily.

"Prick" Katniss mumbled as she passed him. She jumped the last 5 feet and landed with a light thud. She stalked over to Cato and ignored how his pants were pitched like a tent and pushed him out of his hammock. Cato jumped to his feet quickly and spun around looking for his attacker. He stopped when he saw Katniss staring at him angrily. She kept her lips in a tight line as she reached up and grabbed the top of his spiky hair roughly and dragged him away from the camp.

"What the hell?" Cato said taking her hand away from his hair.

"Don't act all innocent with me" Katniss said prodding his chest roughly ignoring how solid and muscled it felt, "You're just lucky Rue didn't realize what was really happening to you".

"Huh?"

"That raging boner" Katniss hissed poking him in between the legs with her bow, causing him to jump back slightly, "Seriously there is a 12 year old girl here, you could at least attempt to control your hormones". Cato burst out laughing at the disgusted look on Katniss' innocence.

"The look on your face, oh, that's priceless" He sniggered.

"It's not funny, Rue woke me up saying that something had crawled into your trousers, the poor thing is probably scarred for life, you eejit" Katniss nearly yelled. Cato burst out laughing again.

"Oh she is so innocent, it's cute".

"Asshole, just fix yourself, before the others wake up". Katniss turned to go but a hand caught her wrist and before she knew it, she had her back against a tree and Cato trapping her head with a hand either side of her head, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Care to help me?" Cato purred cocking his head and swooping down slightly so their lips were only a few short centimeters apart. Katniss suddenly had an idea.

"I thought you'd never ask" She whispered slightly dropping her eyelids in a seductive manner. She placed her hands on his muscled shoulder and leaned up pressing her lips to the edge of his mouth. She heard him gulp.

"I knew you wanted me" Cato said as he leaned down slowly towards her lips. But before their lips could connect, Katniss swung her leg up in between his legs, her knee connecting with his still raging boner. Cato gasped in shock and fell to his knees, holding his balls and moaning in pain.

"Pervert" Katniss hissed before running off back to the home tree, leaving Cato in the fetal position on the ground.

Katniss burst through the bushes and wasn't surprised to see all the other tributes still asleep. She shook her head and decided to get breakfast ready and pack a few things. She quickly set to work packing all the preserved venison into a bag, along with a small amount of the leftover meat from the night before leaving the majority out for breakfast along with the berries. Katniss quickly started a fire and threw some water and mint leaves into a pot and put it to boil over the fire. She looked through a few of the bags the others brought and found a loaf of bread, which she cut up and placed on a plate. She looked up at the sky, saw the sun up reasonably high in the sky and decided that it was time for the others to get up.

Katniss walked up to the base of the tree and slipped 2 fingers into her mouth and let rip and ear splitting whistle that made everyone startle awake. Marvel yelped as he fell out of his hammock and landed at Katniss' feet. Katniss laughed at the look of shock on his face and jumped back as Gill landed on top of him.

"Breakfast" Katniss said cheerfully and walked over to the fire, pouring out the tea. Everyone rushed over to grab something to eat and drink. Katniss looked over and saw that Thresh had made no move towards the fire. Katniss managed to grab a cup and some of the food and quickly brought it over to him.

"Here" Katniss said handing him the sustenance.

"Thank you". He took a bite of the meat on the warm bread.

"You're not going to join the others".

"No I prefer being by myself, the only exception I make is my niece" He said solemnly taking a gulp of his tea.

"Niece?" Katniss questioned her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, my niece, Rue". Katniss felt her jaw drop open.

"Rue is your niece".

"Yes I have a sister who is fifteen years older than me, I've been helping to take care of Rue since she could walk".

"That's why you're so protective of her". He nodded and was about to start talking again when Cato came stomping through the bushes, anger radiating off of him like a violent cloud.

"Look big foot has decided to join us" Marvel smirked and received a high five from Peeta. Clove rolled her eyes and scooted over slightly as Cato plopped down onto the ground and began eating glaring at Katniss every so often.

"Cato, are you okay? Did you get that thing out of your pants?" Rue asked gently from across the fire. Everyone at the time had been taking a drink of tea and they all spat it out.

"What?" Agua choked out coughing slightly. Cato looked at the little girl and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, we took care of it" Cato said smugly.

"We?" Peeta said cautiously.

"Yeah" Rue spoke up, "Him and Katniss". Katniss nearly fainted when she said that and felt her face turn red as everyone stared at her. Thresh held her shoulders as she swayed slightly.

"How could you?" Peeta choked out in shocked whisper. Katniss looked at Cato with a murderous glare.

"I doubt she would have done anything" Thresh said from behind Katniss. "If anything I'd say she probably walked away".

"Exactly, when he didn't let me go I kicked him" Katniss said hastily. "Why do you think it took so long before he got…" Cato had walked up to Katniss and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Cato hissed in her ear. Katniss growled and bit down hard on his hand drawing blood. Cato yelped and pulled his hand back.

"What the hell do you do to your teeth? Sharpen them? Who are you Enobaria?" Cato yelled wrapping a cloth around his hand. Katniss smiled smugly and she felt Thresh clap her on the back.

"Nice" Thresh mumbled in her ear before walking over and sitting down next to Rue and Joena.

"Bitch"

"Bastard" Katniss spat. Cato growled and stomped back to the fire, sitting next to Clove and Agua whose faces were red from trying to hold in their laughter. Marvel and Gill on the other hand we're laughing their heads off.

"What was wrong with Cato, Thresh?" Rue said sweetly, looking up at her uncle. Thresh visibly paled under his rustic skin. He tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt.

"Yes Thresh" Cato said innocently, "What was wrong with me?" Cato smiled evilly as he placed his hand on his fist, while resting his elbow on his knee. Thresh looked at him angrily.

"Well Rue" Thresh began shifting uncomfortably, "Katniss felt that Cato was misbehaving because he was being rude to her so she kicked him very hard in his area". Thresh sighed as he finished. Rue's head was cocked to the side and she had a quizzical look on her face. Then it disappeared and you could see a light bulb light up over her head.

"Oh you mean Katniss kicked him in the balls" Rue said. Thresh went bright red and everyone else, minus Katniss, burst out laughing. All the careers were rolling on the ground, Clove and Glimmer beating it with their fists.

"Rue, where on earth did you hear that language?" Thresh mumbled looking at the little girl.

"In school I heard a bunch of the older kids talking like that" Rue explained, "Which reminds me, what's a blowjob?" Thresh went ruby red and the careers and Peeta went into another round of strong laughter.

"OKAY" Katniss yelled above the laughter, having had enough of the discussion, "We are leaving in 20 minutes if you don't have your stuff packed by then we're leaving you here". Katniss scampered up the tree as she said this and began to put her hammock away.

"Where are we going?" Gill yelled. Katniss looked down stuffing the cloth part of the hammock her bag.

"We're going to try to find some form of civilization" Katniss said simply. Everyone immediately began packing up and less than 15 minutes later they were hiking through the woods again.

Thresh ran up to Katniss.

"Thank you" He whispered in her ear before disappearing back next to Rue. Katniss smiled at the 2. Then felt something grab her hand she looked over and saw Cato holding her hand. She was about to give out to him when he gave her a sharp tug and she went under a branch that was about to hit her head.

"Thanks" Katniss mumbled after he released her hand.

"Anytime" Cato whispered. When Katniss turned away he quickly swooped down and kissed her cheek, before running over to Gill and Glimmer. Katniss brought her fingers up to brush her cheek as she felt tingles from where his lips touched her skin.

"You okay?" Peeta asked from behind her.

"Yeah" Katniss said, looking at Cato from the corner of her eye, "I'm fine".


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn girl" Marvel exclaimed as Katniss shoot her fourth squirrel, as per usual, through the eye. "You're really good with that". Katniss smiled slightly and looked down as the blush crept onto her cheeks.

"She's better than good" Peeta said putting an arm around her shoulders. Katniss looked at him and shrugged him off, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes. "My dad always buys her squirrels, as you've seen she always hits them in the eye". All the other tributes nodded in agreement. Glimmer and Rue ran up to Katniss who was at the front of the group.

"Hey Kat" Glimmer said cheerfully. Katniss looked at her and arched an eyebrow. Rue giggled.

"That's your new nickname" Rue explained grabbing her hand and swinging them gently, like a mother with a child. Katniss couldn't help it as she laughed gently.

"Told you I could make her laugh" Glimmer yelled back, "Looks like you owe me some money Marv". Katniss rolled her eyes and continued walking ignoring the constant chatter behind her.

"So" Clove said from beside Katniss making her jump slightly, "I have a proposition".

"Okay" Katniss said suspiciously. They came to a fallen trunk which she and Rue had no trouble climbing over, the other girls shimmied underneath it, and the boys had to get a running start to climb over it. "Continue" Katniss prompted when they began walking again.

"I'll teach you how to through knives like I can" Clove said opening her jacket and showing Katniss the large selection of throwing knives that she had taken from the hover craft. "If, in return, you teach me how to shoot a bow like you". Katniss gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought it through. It would be useful to learn how to use a knife in the woods if she was ever out of arrows, and who knows it might be fun to teach another person how to be an archer.

"Okay" Katniss said sticking her hand out to shake on it, "You've got a deal". Clove smiled, not smirked, but smiled widely as they shook hands. Glimmer squealed and grabbed Katniss by her arm.

"Please teach me too" Glimmer begged, "Please, please, please, please". Katniss winced as she felt Glimmers extremely long and perfectly manicured nails digging into her arm.

"Yes, as long as you let go of my bow arm". Glimmer immediately released her arm and squealed in excitement jumping up and down. Katniss looked down at Rue when she felt her tug on her sleeve.

"Let me guess, you want to learn too?" Katniss sighed. Rue smiled shyly and nodded. Katniss rolled her eyes as she said okay to the little girl. Rue tugged Katniss down by her sleeve.

The boys watched as Katniss knelt down to Rues level and let her whisper in her ear.

"What do you think she's saying?" Gill asked, looking at Peeta who just shrugged. They all watched as Katniss nodded and smiled at Rue before whispering something back.

"Okay everyone" Katniss said loudly, "We are going to continue walking for another hour and then we are going to set camp for the night". Everyone nodded and they continued walking for another half an hour, before Katniss suddenly halted.

"What?" Clove said drawing her knives. Katniss held up her hand and placed her finger to her lips signaling them to be quiet. She cocked her head to them side and closed her eyes. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Cato walked up to her and gripped the top of her arm. Her eyes snapped open and grey met blue.

"Do you hear it?" Katniss said, stepping back from trying to ignore the electric feel that shot through her. She saw everyone staring at her. She licked her lips. "The water, there's water nearby". With that she began walking again at a brisk pace, the others in tow.

"Slow down" Joena yelled up at Katniss.

"Christ, how can she move like that?" Agua mumbled ducking under a branch. Katniss weaved through the forest easily ducking, swerving and leaping over any obstacle, as if it was second nature. She suddenly veered off to the left sharply.

"Come on" Katniss shouted back, disappearing into the undergrowth. The others struggled to keep up with her. They ran into a large flowery clearing, looking around for Katniss, who was nowhere to be seen. Cato looked at a moss covered rock face to their right and saw the moss shifting slightly. His eyebrows furrowed as he walked towards it as he got closer he saw there was a cave. He pushed the moss aside and saw a faint shadow blocking the sun coming from the other end.

"This way" Cato yelled at the others and they followed him into the tunnel. As they walked through the tunnel Cato kept his eyes on the outline of the small body at the end of the tunnel, his anxiety growing stronger with each second.

Everyone burst through the end of the tunnel, and saw Katniss facing away from them at the edge of a large rock.

"What the hell Katniss?" Peeta exclaimed walking up to stand in front of her, "Do you have any idea, how much you scared us?" He gripped her shoulders roughly.

"Peeta" Katniss said. The other tributes had joined them but they were all staring past them.

"No Katniss, you've got to learn not to do that, I thought something had happened to you".

"Peeta".

"No, you will listen to me". Katniss grabbed Peeta by the shoulders and spun him around. He was immediately stunned into silence. Below everyone was a scene of absolute beauty. It looked as though it was a large bowl made out of rock. A large lake lay, crystal clear in the middle of an enormous field of soft tall grass, with large trees surrounding it. The lake was being fed by six beautiful waterfalls, small rivers draining it.

"Pretty" Rue said, gripping Thresh's hand, who unsurprisingly was silent and stared at the sight unblinking.

"Oh my…" Clove mumbled, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"It's amazing" Katniss whispered.

"It's beautiful" Glimmer said leaning against Marvel, who wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her close, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah" Katniss heard Cato mumble. She turned around and found him staring at her. "Beautiful" He whispered not taking his eyes from her. Katniss couldn't help it as their eyes met and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

"How are we going to get down?" Agua said interrupting, their moment. Katniss broke eye contact, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"We can try scaling down" Rue said excitedly. Katniss looked over the edge and gulped as she the sheer drop into water, which looked about 10 maybe 12 feet deep.

"I don't think so Rue" Katniss mumbled looking at the little girl sadly. Suddenly Gill snapped his fingers. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Agua, come look at this" He said and motioned her over to the edge.

"Yeah" She said looking over the edge. Without warning Gill pushed Agua over the edge. She screamed just before she hit the water.

Everyone rushed over to the edge and watched the water bubble up where she hit the water.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Joena yelled at him. Gill shrugged and before he could answer a voice came from below.

"You fucking bastard!" Everyone looked back over and saw Agua treading the water, looking unscathed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just trying to see if it was safe for us to jump into the water" Gill yelled down at him bending over the edge.

"It's safe the water is definitely deep enough" Agua called up, "Come on in". Gill shook his head, and sniggered. Katniss looked at Rue and Rue pointed to Gill who was still bent over the edge. Katniss smiled and nodded Rue smiled mischievously and crept up behind Gill. When she was directly behind him she lifted her foot and kicked him in the butt. He screamed as he fell over the edge and hit the water and Agua began laughing her head off.

"Nice one Rue" Clove sniggered. She looked at the edge then whooped as she jumped in. Marvel and Glimmer looked at each other and smiled before jumping in.

"You guys go ahead" Peeta mumbled, "I can't swim" He admitted sheepishly. Katniss patted his shoulder before looking over the edge.

"Can you guys help Peeta when we send him over? He can't swim" Katniss yelled down.

"No prob" Gill yelled up, "We're from District 4 remember". As he said this he dunked Agua, who swam under him and popped up behind him.

"Just don't do that to Peeta" Katniss yelled again. They both gave her the thumbs up. She saw Clove, Marvel and Glimmer pull themselves out of the water and into the long grass.

"I'm not going to jump" Peeta said, crossing his arms. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground by Thresh and Cato and thrown over the edge. Katniss, Rue and Joena watched as he went under and Gill and Agua quickly went under and pulled him up. Agua stayed afloat while Gill towed Peeta to shore. Rue laughed took a few steps back and ran at the edge, ignoring Thresh's protests, and did a front flip over the side. Katniss laughed.

"Well here I go" Joena said and went to jump off the edge but suddenly stopped at the edge. "I'm sorry I can't" She mumbled. Thresh walked up to her and swung her up bridal style, he smiled at her as she gripped his neck tight.

"Hang on" He mumbled in her ear then jumped.

Katniss looked at Cato who was staring at her only a foot from where she stood.

"After you" Katniss whispered. Cato turned to face her completely rather than face the edge. Katniss opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. Katniss moaned into his mouth as she gripped his large biceps. She felt like she was in heaven. As Cato moved his tongue into her mouth she remembered who she was kissing and leapt back, forgetting how close to the edge she was. She screamed as she felt the air rush past her. Her scream was quickly stifled as she hit the water. She surfaced the water quickly, coughing and spluttering.

"Are you okay?" Agua asked swimming over to her. Cato splashed into the water that was to their left.

"I'm fine" Katniss croaked and began to swim to the shore. She heaved herself onto the dry grass and dropped her bag. She felt Agua brush past her. Katniss looked to her left and saw Rue who was taking off her wet trousers, and trying to get as much water from them as possible. Katniss made to go over to her but was stopped as a strong hand gripped her arm. She felt a tingle go down her spine as Cato's warm breath brushed her ear.

"I'm sorry" He whispered gently in her ear, "But I had to do that, at least once".


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note;

Just wanted to say thanks to all those who have been nice enough to comment, follow or add my story to their favourites. It means alot to me since this is my first story and it is a real nerve wrecker. So thanks alot for supporting it, means alot. Bye bye, I'll update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_"I'm sorry" He whispered gently in her ear, "But I had to do that, at least once"._

Katniss stared at him as Cato let her go and walked off towards Marvel and Peeta. Katniss quickly looked away and walked over to Rue.

"Heya Kat" Rue said happily taking her boots off.

"Hey" Katniss breathed. She took her jacket off and spread it out on the ground to dry. She looked around and saw everyone else stripping down to their underwear and immediately began to feel uncomfortable. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was nudity. She found herself drawn to one boy with a well muscled upper body. He suddenly looked up and Katniss felt her face turn scarlet as she realized it was Cato. He smiled slightly and Katniss could swear she saw a small blush on his cheeks. Katniss shook her head and looked at Rue.

"I'm going to go and explore" Katniss explained. Rue jumped up immediately.

"Let's go".

"No. I'm going on my own". Rue pouted and did her best puppy dog eyes. "Oh no, that's not going to work this time". Rue frowned.

"Fine. Why can't I come?" Katniss sighed and leaned closer.

"I'm actually not really comfortable around everyone, when they have so little on" Katniss whispered in her ear. Rue giggled and bit her lip.

"Are you sure you're just not comfortable being around Cato when he has so little on" Rue whispered. Katniss gaped at her, "Yeah I saw him kiss you up there. You completely freaked".

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go, can you and the others start to set up camp while I'm gone" Katniss said hastily, "I'll see if I can find anything to eat as well". Rue nodded and waved as Katniss ran into the forest bow and arrows in hand.

Katniss jogged through the forest at a brisk pace. She stopped after a couple of minutes when she came to a stream. She breathed heavily as she seated herself next to it. She looked in the water when she heard splashing and saw dozens of salmon swimming in the water freely. Katniss licked her lips. She hadn't had fish in a long time and it would be a good treat for her and the other tributes if she got a few decent sized salmon. Katniss quickly took her boots and socks off. She felt her trousers and discovered they were still wet, as was her jacket and her shirt. She looked around; just making sure no one was around and quickly stripped down to her under wear, the only other part of clothing was her leather bracer and arrow tab. She quickly hung up her clothes.

Katniss picked up here bow and arrows stringing it as she stepped into the water. She squealed slightly at how chilling it felt against her skin. She pulled the string taut and walked into the middle of the stream carefully, the fish scattering as she went. She stood still in the middle of the stream. She heard as splash to her right, saw a flash of a silvery rainbow. She quickly aimed and released. The arrow flying into a fish and imbedding it in the soft gravel underneath the water. Katniss walked over to it quickly and pulled it out of the water. She grunted as it continued to move, despite the arrow in its body. She struggled to keep a good grip on it and had to reach her fingers into its gills and threw it onto the shore. She pulled the arrow from it and hit it in the head with a rock. Katniss spun when she heard clapping from behind her. Her eyes went wide as she saw Cato standing there in just his black boxers.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss hissed, clenching her fists to resist reaching for an arrow.

"Whoa" Cato said holding his hands in the air, "I was wondering where you went and it appears I may have interrupted your bath time". Katniss blushed as she realized she was only in her undergarments.

"Well now that you found me, you can go". With that Katniss turned around and began walking away.

"Wait Kat, we need to talk" Cato called and ran after her. He grabbed her wrist. She spun and whipped her bow across his face out of instinct. He yelled out as he hit the ground and grabbed his face. Katniss fell to her knees next to him.

"I am so sorry" Katniss exclaimed remove his hands so she could get a good look at the thin cut on his cheek. He winced as she prodded it.

"It's okay, you've got good reflexes" Cato sighed and tried to smirk but winced at the pain in his cheek. Katniss licked her lips and helped him up and towards the stream. She sat him down and grabbed her shirt; she ripped a bit of the fabric from the hem or a rag. She dipped it into the crystal clear water then brought it to his face and began washing away the blood. He hissed as it hit the sensitive raw skin, Katniss mumbled an apology.

"Kat" Cato mumbled grabbing her wrist and holding her, "We need to talk". Their eyes met and Cato leaned close to her face. Her breath caught in throat as his hand slide up her arm to the side of her neck. "Katniss" He whispered before closing his eyes. As their lips were about to touch Katniss leaped away and covered her face with her hands and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry but I can't" She exclaimed, as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"What do you mean you can't?" Cato stood up and crossed his arms.

"I just can't okay, I can't form a connection with someone, happy?"

"Why can't you form a connection with someone?"

"Because every time I do they leave me or they're in danger or I'm put under pressure to do something with them".

"I would never leave you, okay" Cato said softly pulling her in to a hug, "And I think I can handle myself in any dangerous situation and I would never force you into anything".

"I just don't know what to do, you like me, apparently Peeta loves me, and everyone expects me to go out with my best friend back home. My dad died when I was 11, my mom went into depression, we nearly starved to death, I have to hunt illegally just to survive, I sell most of my game to the peacekeepers who could arrest me at any moment if they wanted to, and I had to volunteer for my sister who was called at her first FUCKING REAPING. GAH! It's all just so confusing".

"You finished?" Cato smirked at her as she heaved a sigh.

"I think so, that actually felt pretty good getting that off my chest". Katniss smiled at Cato and he cupped her chin.

"Katniss, I have loved you ever since I saw your reaping, what you did was so brave. Your beautiful, you are talented, you are stubborn as hell, but hey I like a challenge, you're compassionate, and whenever I'm around you I, I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like I'm on fire when I'm with you". Katniss looked at him with wide eyes.

"You love me?" She questioned slowly. Cato gulped and nodded gently. He placed a hand on her bare waist and began to lean in.

"Katniss? Cato?" Echoed through the trees. They jumped apart and looked down the stream where the voice had come from. They looked at each other and Katniss quickly pulled on her clothes.

"We should get back" Katniss murmured quietly. She kept her head down as she grabbed the fish and began jogging back to the others. When she got back to the camp she saw that they had built a fire pit and set up the hammocks in the trees.

"Kat catch" Glimmer yelled at Katniss throwing her an apple. Katniss dropped the fish and caught the apple. She brought it to her lips and sunk her teeth into it with a satisfying crunch. She smirked as the tart juice danced over her taste buds and a little trailed down her chin. She quickly finished it.

"Thanks Glimmer". Glimmer smiled and gave her the thumbs up. Katniss handed Gill the fish and asked him to clean it. She then went and sat under the trees. She closed her eyes and leaned back, inhaling deeply as a breeze went past her, the smell of pine wafting up into her nose. She opened her eyes as she heard a rustle and Rue landed with a small thud in front of Katniss.

"Jesus, what are you a monkey?" Katniss laughed as Rue sat down next to her. Rue giggled sweetly and shook her head.

"So what happened between you and Cato?" Rue questioned looking out at the water of the lake as Agua tried showing Peeta how to swim on his own. Katniss looked at Rue in surprise.

"I may have stumbled upon you when you guys were talking at that little stream and I must say from what I saw you guys were quite steamy". Katniss didn't make eye contact as guilt suddenly plagued her being.

"He told me he loved me" She whispered causing Rue to squeal and look at her with puppy eyes.

"Oh my God I knew he liked you, he was always staring at you in training, but any way what did you say?" Katniss gulped and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't say anything, I just… I just… ran away" Katniss admitted shamefully.

"You ran away" Rue said looking at her in shock. Katniss shook her head then stood up.

"How about we start with those archery lessons?" Katniss said cheerfully. She then went to take her bow off her shoulder, and then realized it wasn't there. She looked at the ground and saw it wasn't there either. "Bugger, I left it at the stream. Hold on I'll be back in a few minutes". Rue smirked and nodded. Katniss raised an eyebrow at her and was about to turn around when she heard a deep voice rumble.

"I think you left these at the stream". Katniss gulped and turned around slowly her nose bumping into Cato's chest. She felt him place her bows and arrows in her hand before stepping back and began walking away. Katniss felt Rue push her.

"Go after him". Katniss blinked then ran over to Cato's retreating form and grabbed his shoulder.

"Cato, wait, I can explain" Katniss pleaded holding his hand. He shook his head and wrenched his hand from hers a pained expression on his face.

"Just forget it, please" He pleaded and walked away. Katniss watched as he walked into the forest. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Katniss" Rue murmured from behind her, "It'll be okay". Rue wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged Katniss close.

"Let's start on those archery lessons" Katniss mumbled and Rue pursed her lips before nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay so breath" Katniss instructed. She walked around Rue as she held her stance with the bow and arrows down by her side. "That's very good". Rue smiled. "Now try with the bow and arrows".

Rue grunted as she notched the arrow and tried pulling the string back. She pulled the string back further, her muscles burning as she relaxed then pulled it again.

"Oops" Rue said as the string slipped from her tiny fingers and sent the arrow flying through the air and into the forest.

"AAH!" Came from the forest. Rue and Katniss looked at each other in panic then ran into the woods. They broke into a small field and saw Cato gripping his arm that had an arrow in it.

"Oh my God" Katniss said, "Cato are you okay?" Cato looked up at them in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He questioned, "I have an arrow in my bloody arm".

"Rue go back to the camp and get a first aid kit" Katniss instructed. Rue nodded and took off. Katniss walked over to Cato and looked at his arm. The arrow was about three inches in his arm. "This is going to hurt". Cato inhaled then nodded curtly. Katniss bit her lip then gripped the arrow. "On the count of five. 1, 2!" Katniss wrenched the arrow from his arm, making him yell out a large and very colourful array of curse words. Rue suddenly appeared.

"Here. Kat you need to talk to him" Rue mumbled handing her the first aid kit. Katniss inhaled deeply and nodded at the younger girl, who in return made a quick retreat. She looked back at Cato who was trying to stem the blood flow. She walked over to him slowly and kneeled down next to him as he sat on the ground. She worked in silence trying to ignore his eyes. After a few minute she had finished washing and wrapping the bandage around his upper arm.

"I think you're losing your touch" Cato said breathlessly, standing up he arched his back making it crack. Katniss couldn't help it as she started laughing. Cato smirked at her and helped her up. She didn't let go of his hand.

"It was Rue, I was trying to teach her how to be an archer" Katniss explained looking up at him innocently. Cato guffawed.

"Sure it was, tell yourself whatever you need to" He smirked. Katniss grinned then looked at their interlocked hands, and she felt a wave of emotion engulf her. She looked up at him and met his eyes.

"Cato, I'm sorry for before, but please understand it's hard for me to show my emotions, I grew up in the bad part of District 12, where if you weren't respected or unable to protect yourself you were raped. It's really hard, I've had to wear a hard mask for so long I can't just let it drop so easily around people, the only ones who ever seen me without my mask, is my mother, sister and now Rue I guess. But when I'm around you, I struggle to keep it on, you make me feel safe, and it scares me. It scares me because the last time I felt safe around someone they left me and I'm terrified it will happen again. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before but I didn't want you to see me as weak." Katniss finished her speech with a heavy sigh. She felt Cato lift her chin up and next thing she knew his lips were on hers. As their lips moved in sync, Katniss knew by the gentleness of the way his lips moved that this was a loving kiss, not a posseive one, like before. They broke apart breathing heavily. Cato leaned his forehead against hers.

"I will never see you as weak, Kat, never" He whispered giving her a light kiss. She looked into his eyes and saw the sweet truth in them. He really did want her and not for just quick shag, he wanted to love her. She closed her eyes and was about to lean into him when they hear a scream. They both jumped apart, looking at each other before sprinting back to the camp. They burst to the pushes and saw everyone lying face down. Katniss gave a strangled cry as she rushed over to Rue's still form. She rolled they little girl onto her back and placed her fingers at her pulse point. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt her pulse strumming beneath her fingers.

"Their okay" Katniss said just as she heard Cato grunt and turned around to see him collapse. "Cato!" Katniss stood up and went to go to him but a sharp pinch in the back of her neck stopped her and she collapsed onto the ground, feeling drowsy. The last thing she saw was a pair of brown boots walk in front of her eyes, then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers. I have got some interesting news. I have not finished this story yet, but I'm in the process of thinking up another and I want you to be a part of it so I'm holding a competition. You design a character for me to use in my story and I will choose 2 of the characters designed. Be warned now that they may die a gruesome and horrible death. But please do not let this discourage you. If you would like to do this contest please fill out the following:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Regular physical attributes (Hair, eyes, skin, body shape, etc.)(If male say if they are buff/lanky):

Abnormal physical attributes (Talons, scales, unnatural eye colour, etc.):

Element (Earth, fire, etc.):

Power specialism (Invisibility, flight, etc.):

Weapon specialism (Optional):

Personality description (Cold, bubbly, etc):

Fashion style (Goth, cheerleader happy, slapper, etc, include accessories):

Relationship status (If in one, please include, name, short physical description and occupation):

Special physical aids (Extreme flexibility, strength, etc.):

The winners of my competition will have their characters in the story and I will make sure to thank them at the beginning of each chapter of the story. The winners of the contest will be announced in hopefully a month or so. Please send in the form or whatever you want to call it, to me or place it in the reviews, either way I'll find it. I'll update soon and I can't wait to see the characters you come up with.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, just so you now I have posted up the beginging of a new story and if you guys are a fan of Harry Potter then your gonna like this, look for "The Wizard Games". This isn't my competion story, just so you know. Any ways read this chapter, review and enjoy.

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep.

"What is that?" Katniss thought as she stirred from her uncomfortable slumber. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times trying to get the blurriness to go away. She groaned and sat up. As she lifted her arm she noticed a tube sticking out of it. Her eyes filled with panic as she looked around finding herself in a sterile white hospital room. She wrenched the tube from her arm and swung her bare feet over the edge of the bed. She noticed she was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black boy shorts. She pushed off the bed and fell to her knees.

"What the hell did they give me?" Katniss thought, then shook her head in dismay. "No no no. I can't be back in the Capitol, I can't". They sound of movement outside her door, caused her head to snap up. She forced her feet under her and stood up shakily. She stood beside the door her back pressed to the wall. The door opened and immediately Katniss swung her elbow up and felt it connect with some ones nose. She didn't stop as she grabbed the person by their hair and twisted her body, dragging the person into the room and tripping them in the process. She quickly pinned the person to the ground their arms above their head and Katniss straddling their waist.

"Jesus Christ Catnip". Katniss blinked several times, before she realized it was her best friend that she was pinning. Gale looked at her in surprise his face scrunched in pain as blood gushed out of his nose. Katniss jumped off him and he got to his feet. As soon as he opened his mouth Katniss threw her arms around his neck and hugged him so tight, she threatened to break his neck.

"Oh my God Gale" Katniss said, squeezing him tighter, "You have no idea how much I've missed you. Where are we? Is Prim okay? Where are the other tribute? Are they alive? What happened? How did I get here? And what the fuck was I hit with"

"Missed you to Catnip" Gale wheezed, "You do realize I need air". Katniss blinked, then let him go and he sucked in an enormous breath before grinning at her. Katniss didn't have to look in a mirror to know that her expression matched his.

"To answer your questions. We are in District 13, Prim is right as rain helping out in the medical centre, the other tributes are awake and perfectly fine. We shot tranquilizers at you thinking you were Capitol spies. When we realized it was you we carried you all back here. And the drug you were hit with is referred to as Hecobartial. It's a drug that works as an anesthetic, sedative and hypnotic drug depending on the amount administered. We hit you guys with a small amount so you shouldn't experience any form of hypnosis". Katniss starred at Gale as if he had three heads. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Did you just say we're in District 13?" Katniss exasperated. Gale nodded and Katniss had to lean against the wall for support as everything started swaying slightly. She closed her eyes then they snapped as she realized something. "Did you just say you were the one that hit me with that sedative thing?" Gale grimaced and nodded.

"I'm really sorry, but in my defense, I didn't know it was you" Gale said hurriedly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I am so going to get you for that" Katniss sneered. Gale frowned.

"Wasn't breaking my nose enough?" Katniss only then remembered that she had broken his nose. She looked away guiltily and Gale grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. "Come on now that you're awake they're going to want to see if you're okay in the medical centre. Plus I think I need to get my nose repositioned".

They walked through a set of white double doors and they were immediately separated. Gale shot her an apologetic glance as she was taken behind a curtain and they began poking and prodding her. She must have zoned out after a while, because next thing she knew Gale was waving his hand in front of her face. Katniss looked at him and began giggling uncontrollably as she saw the white nose bracket now in place.

"Yeah, yeah, I look hilarious" Gale muttered while Katniss nodded in agreement, "Come on, they want me to take you to where the other tributes are". Katniss frowned.

"But I need to see Prim" She whispered. Gale looked at her and gave her a small hug before taking her hand and leading her out another set of double doors this time at the opposite end of the medical bay. They walked into a dimly lit metal hall and that's when Katniss remembered she was bare foot, but she ignored it and followed Gale.

"What's going on with you and that guy from District 2? Ever since he's woken up he's been asking for you non-stop" Gale said suddenly. Katniss felt her cheeks go red and looked down at the floor. Gale raised an eyebrow at her. "It just seems to me he might have a thing for you" He mumbled sourly. Katniss smiled slightly and couldn't help but sigh happily. She frowned as Gale's head snapped up at her, anger flashed across his features. "Katniss that guy's bad news" Gale said stopping and placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to look at him. "Trust me when I say stay away from him". He put great emphasis on the last four words. "Trust me it's for your own good". She opened her mouth to protest but silenced herself when Gale's eyes flashed almost maliciously. They continued walking for another few minutes before stopping at a metal door. Gale opened the door and walked in Katniss trailing behind him. She smiled widely as she saw the other tributes all sitting around a table eating and talking happily.

"Katniss!" Rue screamed and jumped up hugging the older girl tightly. Katniss laughed and hugged her back just as tightly. Katniss let Rue go and she ran back to her seat in between Thresh and Joena. Her smile grew when she saw Cato smiling at her. She noticed there were only two free seats, one next to Cato and one next to Peeta. Katniss was about to go sit next to Cato when she remembered Gale was there. Her eyes flashed to him and she kept her eyes forward as she walked over to the table and sat next to Peeta, who smiled at her pushing a tray of food in front of her. She smiled at him and tried to ignore the hurt look she knew Cato was sending her.

"You guys are going to have to wait here for a while, Coin wants to have a meeting with you" Gale said before turning to go, as he was at the door he looked over his shoulder and said, "See you later Catnip, I got a surprise for you". Everyone looked at Katniss as she became extremely interested in finding something in her stew.

"Catnip?" Marvel questioned his eyebrows raised.

"Don't ask" Katniss groaned taking a spoonful of her stew in her mouth, immediately recognizing it as one of Greasy Sae's special soups, because her gag reflex hit in as she forced it down her throat. That meant Greasy Sae was here to and cooking.

"So, what now?" Glimmer yawned snuggling up to Marvel.

"We wait I guess" Joena shrugged.

"No duh" Katniss whispered under breath. She risked a glance up at Cato and instantly regretted it. The pain in his eyes was strong; he just shook his head at her and went back to his conversation with Clove. Katniss groaned internally, cursing her life, whenever something just started to go right for her it went absolutely wrong.

* * *

Review please. :)


	11. Chapter 11

i am so sorry readers for this but unfortunately my computer isn't working properly so i had to upload thus from my phone. i promise i will update my stories as soon as i can.

Congradulations to my competition winners. unfortunately they were given by Guests so i don't know who created them. But anyway thank you and Allow me to introduce Thessalonike Oceanus and Adia Moon. So I'll announce the name of the story when my typing program starts working again c u.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear readers, great news my computers working again. Please review this chapter and the first chapter of my competition story shall be up by the end of the week. Please REVIEW.

* * *

"How long have we been waiting?" Rue complained from where she sat in front of Thresh.

"Three hours, so far it's a draw between Katniss and Clove in this match" Marvel said from his vantage point on top of the table as he watched Katniss and Clove spar. So far the District twelve girl was putting up a good fight. "Ooh, ouch, that's got to hurt" Marvel grimaced as Clove flipped and pinned Katniss.

"We don't need a running bloody commentary, you eejit" Katniss yelled.

"Right, sorry" Marvel shrugged.

"Come on, show me what you got, you said you wanted me to teach you" Clove whispered in her ear, "Get me off you". No sooner had the words escaped her mouth did Katniss swing her leg up catching Clove in the back of the head, making her slam her head into the ground. Clove yelped and rolled off of Katniss and onto her stomach clutching her head. Katniss rolled onto her knees and hit Clove on a pressure point in the back of her neck. Clove went limp on the ground as Katniss got to her feet, breathing heavily.

The door slid open and a woman in her late fifties with ruler straight grey hair walked in. She raised an eyebrow at Katniss' flushed appearance, Clove on the floor unmoving and the rest of them seated on the other side of the table away from them.

"I'm President Coin" She said, "You will all stand when I enter". The other tributes quickly stood. Coin looked down at Clove who remained on the floor. Katniss quickly stepped up to her, drawing her attention from Clove.

"We were sparring and I used a temporary paralysation attack" Katniss explained, "She won't be able to move for the next hour". Coin nodded.

"Welcome to District thirteen" Coin said, "I am going to get right to the point. Despite the fact that you have been M.I.A for two days, you have survived in the wilderness without as much as a scratch, even after you experienced a hover craft crash. I want to enlist all of you, bar young Miss Rue, in to my army against the Capitol. You will all spend a number of weeks here in order to build strength, stamina, and knowledge. Now you will each be rooming with each other along the same corridor. I plan on making you all a special team that will going on covert missions. No questions? Good". She quickly turned and walked back out the door, leaving the tributes with their mouths hanging open. Glimmer was the first to speak.

"Someone please tell me that I wasn't the only one that heard that" Glimmer said, looking at everyone.

"That mother fucking…" Marvel began. Katniss quickly ran over to Rue and covered her ears. Marvel raised an eyebrow.

"Continue" Katniss said as she covered Rue's ears tightly. Marvel nodded quickly his face retaking a furious expression.

"That mother fucking CUNT" Marvel roared, causing everyone to wince at the volume. Katniss sighed as she released Rue, who had a puzzled expression on her face. She looked up at Thresh with her head tilted slightly.

"Thresh, what's a cunt?" Thresh looked at Marvel with a murderous look and Marvel in turn gulped loudly and dragged Glimmer in front of him. Before he could make a move the door swung open and a few men in what appeared to be District 13 uniforms walked in.

A woman with a buzz cut stepped forward.

"All girls follow me" She said and turned walking out the door. Katniss and Glimmer looked at Clove who was still on the ground. They looked at each other.

"Heads or Tails?" Katniss said. Glimmer smirked.

"Heads". Glimmer quickly grabbed Clove's arms while Katniss grabbed her legs and they both lifted her and followed Joena and Agua out the door. They continued walking for about 10 minutes before they turned down a hall with four doors. The woman held the door on the left open and they walked in. The room held three bunk beds all pushed up against the rock walls. A large, silver, cylinder stood in the center from floor to ceiling.

"This is your living quarters" The woman said walking up to the cylinder. She touched a grey panel on the front and the outside of the cylinder sunk into the ground revealing a bunch of drawers that took up all the space, all in an assortment of colours. "These are your clothes, the red drawers are your under garments, the green your training uniform, the yellow drawers are your sleeping garments, silver are regular District 13 uniforms, pink are mission uniforms. Your toiletries are all in the blue drawer". She tapped her foot and the cover slide up. She walked over to a clear panel on the left side of the wall. "At designated meal time's food and liquids will be delivered here. Each meal is designed specifically to provide the proper amount of nutrients for each person. There is a physical analyzing sensor around the door, each time one of you passes through the door it performs a physical examination, so that if you are lacking in certain nutrients, need to gain weight, are ill etc. the computer will send the information to the dispensers, which will adjust the meal. Each of you has a designated bed, please find it now. The men are in the room directly across from yours; please refrain from any intimate or sexual activity with them. The bathroom and showers is the door to your direct left as you exit the room and the other door is a private training room where you will spend the majority of your waking hours each day. Each morning as you exit the room an invisible laser shall scan a schedule on to the inside of your right forearm. That is all." The woman quickly exited the room leaving the six girls slightly dazed.

"Okay" Joena said, "Did everyone catch that?"

"Kinda" Agua mumbled walking over to the bottom bunk on the left hand side. She looked at the pillow and saw her name printed onto it. "Guess this is my bed". Joena quickly found her bed, the bottom bunk on the right side. Rue was over Agua. Glimmer was on the last bottom bunk, the one facing the door, with Katniss over her.

"How the hell are we going to get Clove up onto her bed?" Agua mused helping Glimmer hold her, now semi-limp, body up. Katniss and Rue crawled onto Cloves bed.

"Hand her up" Rue said as they each reached down grabbing an arm each and yanked her up onto her bed. They quickly settled her on her back. Katniss jumped down and walked over to the closet cylinder, opening it and grabbing a towel with some toiletries.

"I'm going to take a shower" She declared as she walked over to the door of their room. The door opened and Katniss walked out in time for Cato to walk out of his shared room. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but were really seconds before Katniss spun and disappeared back into her room slamming the door shut. The other girls looked at her in confusion.

"I'm gonna take a shower later" Katniss quickly said before dropping the toiletries and towel beside the door. She jumped up onto her bed and covered her face with her pillow. She couldn't get the image of Cato's hurt face out of her mind and guilt gripped her body tightly.

"I really need to fix this" Katniss thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Please review.

* * *

"Ooh what's this?" Rue squealed holding out a small glass bottle with a chunk of black plastic sticking out from the top. The bottle was clear so you could see the bright red liquid inside.

"That's nail polish Rue" Glimmer said walking over to her, "Didn't they use it on you in the Capitol?" When Rue shook her head Glimmer grabbed the bottle and dragged Rue over to the wall. "Well let's do your nails now, they will look gorgeous by the time I'm finished with them" Glimmer exclaimed seating Rue and herself on her bed and taking Rue's hands. Katniss shook her head at the two and looked to her left and saw Clove looking at her oddly.

"Hey Glimma?" Clove asked sweetly, looking down at Glimmer from her vantage point. Glimmer looked up from Rue's nails.

"Yes, Clover?" Glimmer asked in the same annoyingly sweet voice.

"Anymore nail polish?"

"Yeah, turns out they threw a bunch of makeup and stuff in there with the toiletries, I think I saw a waxing kit in there too" Glimmer said as Clove jumped down off her bunk, and walked over to the drawers. Clove looked in and took out several bottles off nail polish and a nail file. Katniss watched as she walked over to the beds, and then blinked in surprise as Clove jumped up onto her bed.

"Come on, give us your nails, you look like you could do with some pampering" Clove exclaimed grabbing Katniss' hand and spreading the fingers out over her knee, quickly shaping them with the nail file. She opened one of the bottles filled with a clear nail polish. "This is a simple nail strengthener, it will protect your nails and make them stronger". Clove quickly applied the strengthener and blew on her nails to make them dry quicker. "Here I'll do your toes as well". She quickly slid down to Katniss' bare feet and did her toes. By the time she finished and got back to her hands her fingernails were dry. She opened another bottle and applied a solid black colour to all her nails.

"Thanks I didn't know you were into this kind of thing" Katniss exclaimed as Clove added another layer of black to her nails.

"Just because I come across as vicious and sadistic doesn't make me any less of a girl" Clove said quietly smiling, "I enjoy being pampered like this getting my nails and hair done, getting waxed and all. Though, I would never go as bad as those twats from the Capitol".

"Thank God" Katniss murmured causing both her and Clove to giggle.

"After this I'm gonna show you how to wax all your essential bits that should be hairless" Clove explained blowing on her nails. Clove then laughed looking at the horrified look on Katniss' face. "It's not that bad after a while". Katniss shook her head no, then watched as Clove opened a bottle with a woody brown colour only the brush was a thin line.

"So, want to explain what's going on with you and Cato?" Clove questioned drawing little brown lines on her nails. Katniss starred at her in surprise. "Yes, I know there's something going on between you, I have seen how you look at each other, it's raw and passionate. Why don't you go for it? I know he likes you. God forbid, when we were in the Capitol every night I woke up to him moaning your name out at the top of his lungs and I was in a different room at the other end of the hall for Christ's sake".

"It not that easy".

"What's not easy? Go hook up, get married, have lots of sex and lots of babies. Simple" Clove explained from Katniss' feet.

"I grew up in rough place, where emotions had to be kept hidden. I lost the only people I ever loved the day my father died. It's hard for me to love another. Not to mention the fact that Peeta has a thing for me and my best friend wants me to stay away from him. It just hard when I'm with him he makes me feel so alive and …" Katniss trailed off turning a bright shade of red.

"And?" Clove prompted opening a bottle of deep green.

"And sexy" Katniss finished blushing even more wishing she could hide her face in her hands. Clove awed. "Ahh shut up".

"Here's what I think you should do" Clove explained, finishing off her toes, and opening a different shade of green. "Sod them, sod Peeta and your best friend. Cato is a tough guy and has never showed interest in any other girl since I've known him, for a while I thought he was gay" Katniss burst out Laughing at that bit and Clove had to grab her around the waist to stop her from falling off the bed. "He really and truly cares about you. Follow what your heart tells you, it will guide you true". Katniss raised an eyebrow.

"What are you a love guru?" Clove shrugged as she applied a final clear coat all over her nails.

"Maybe" Clove smiled. "You know what while we still have time to ourselves I think we should give you an all-out makeover, the other girls can help". Katniss made a face.

"Please no, I already had my life's fill of those in the Capitol" Katniss pleaded.

"Fine no make overs" Clove said with a sly look in her eye. Katniss sensed a 'but' coming on. "But…" there it is. "I want in on helping you and Cato getting together. You guys would be the perfect couple". Katniss bit the inside of her cheek and examined her nails; she was finally able to admire Cloves work. She had somehow managed to paint very realistic looking trees onto each of her nails. Katniss frowned to herself. Did she really want help with Cato? Yes, she did. She had no experiences with these kinds of things and she felt like she was falling in love with him. No. She knew she was falling in love with him.

"Okay, you can help me" Katniss said, causing Clove to squeal and fall off the bed with a thud. Katniss looked over the edge and smirked. "Excited are we?" Clove stuck her tongue out at her, making Katniss laugh. "So when do we start?"

"In the morning" Clove stated jumping back up onto the bed. "At training". Katniss nodded. "Katniss we already know you're a talented hunter and fighter but if you really want to impress Cato you're going to have to up your game in every combative department. If you're going to keep up with Cato then you're going to have to master all of them".

"All of them, but there could be dozens" Katniss whined. Suddenly the lights went out. "Guess its bed time. Night girls". A chorus of 'goodnight' sounded.

"We've got work to do tomorrow Kat" Katniss heard Clove whisper to her, "Get your rest".


	14. Chapter 14

please excuse the delay but great news. the first chapter of my competion story has finally gone up. Look for Harry Potter and Hunger Games crossover, rated M, Categories Adventure and Mystery and named Divided Dimensions. Please read and please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long, studying for exams and what not. Any way enjoy and review.

* * *

Katniss groaned as bell sounded from right next to her head and opened her eyes in time to see the time on a clear glass screen in the middle of the dark grey room, before the lights came on and the screen disappeared into the ceiling. Katniss groaned again and covered her eyes from the light using her arm.

"Six fucking thirty a.m." Agua ground out, "Are fucking kidding me? I don't need this fucking shit. I spent like three fucking days in the fucking wilderness. I think that fucking well constitutes a fucking lie in and one fucking decent fucking meal". Katniss heard someone snigger and looked over at Clove's bed to see her head shaking a small smile on her lips. Katniss smirked and sat up her back cracking with the effort. She looked over at Agua who was sitting up in her bed trying to tame her messy dirty blonde hair and had a look in her eye as if she wanted to murder someone.

"One we were only in the wilderness for two days" Katniss said softly, jumping down from her bed. "And two, did you just say fuck five times in a single statement". Glimmer laughed from underneath her.

"Really I heard it about six times" Glimmer stated standing up and stretching, her back popping slightly.

"Well your both wrong" Agua stated with a sour look on her face, "I said fuck nine times in that statement". They all burst out laughing. Clove looked over at the clear panel at the wall when it slid open and they all say trays of food and water.

"Food's here" Clove said excitedly. Everyone walked over and got their breakfast, which turned out to be some kind of oatmeal and water. Ten minutes later after everyone had finished eating what actually tasted like saw dust; the clear glass screen came down from the roof again with a hum. It flashed six forty- five and underneath it said training starts in ten minutes.

"Guess we better put on our training uniforms" Joena exclaimed walking over and opening the cylinder. They all walked over and pulled out designated uniforms (they had their surnames stitched into the fabric) and pulled them on.

"They really expect us to train in these" Katniss groaned. The uniforms consisted of simple tight black trousers and tight black crisscross sports bra and slip on black shoes with a flexible sole.

"Why?" Clove said with a raised eyebrow pulling her hair back off her face and tying it in a pony-tail at the nape of her neck. "This is what we wore at the Academy". Katniss scoffed and tried to cover her stomach but to no avail. She groaned and began rummaging through the drawers until she finally found a plain black t-shirt and quickly pulled it on. Clove and Glimmer snickered and Katniss threw them a dirty look as she braided her hair. Without anyone near it the door swung open.

"I guess it's time to go for training" Joena sighed moving through the door quickly. The other girls quickly followed and walked into the training area. Clove let out a low whistle when she saw it. The room had an Olympic sized running track at one end. On the other end in the corner there was an Olympic sized swimming pool. In the other corner there where soft mats and a climbing wall with a bunch of ropes hanging from the high ceiling. As they looked they saw the boys on the mats stretching. Marvel let out a wolf whistle as the girls approached the mats. All of the boys were dressed in loose black cargo pants, black runners and black wie beaters.

"Loving the uniforms girls" Marvel yelled getting the other boys attention. "Nice shirt Kat, trying to hide something". A few of the boys sniggered and before Katniss could retort a sharp whistle sounded.

"Everyone on your feet" A demanding female voice yelled. All the boys were on their feet and standing next to the girls. Katniss bit her lip as she saw Cato look at her from the corner of his eye. She looked back as a woman with short cropped brown hair, and wide hazel eyes walked forward. Katniss immediately recognized her as Johanna Mason.

"Alright you lot, you probably know me, but in case you don't my name is Johanna Mason" She stated crossing her arms and walking in front of them. "Now, I'm going to be one of your special trainers along with a few of the other past victors, but for now let's get warmed up" She smiled sweetly tilting her head to the side. "TWENTY LAPS OF THE RUNNING TRACK NOW!" She screeched making everyone jump and sprint for the running track, Marvel tripping over Cloves foot as they ran. Johanna growled and stomped over to him grabbing his hair and yanking him to his feet, yelling at him to 'move his saggy arse'. Katniss couldn't help snigger as she ran past only to yelp as someone grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Shirt off it's not part of the uniform" Johanna nagged.

"But…" Katniss began.

"It's not like you've got anything under there, you're as flat as a board, so shirt off". Before Katniss had time to think the shirt was being pulled over her head. Katniss nearly punched Johanna in the face as her shirt hit the floor, but shivered as the cold air tickled her back and stomach. "All better now move!" She pushed Katniss towards the track and she began running again, with a look in her eye like she was ready to murder someone. She faltered slightly as she fell in step with Cato.

"Cato". Cato looked down at her and she had the satisfaction of watching his eyes bulge slightly at her quick change of attire. He then nodded at her before looking back ahead. "We need to talk". Cato snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Funny you say that a lot" Cato stated sourly. Katniss heaved a sigh as they started their fourth lap.

"I know, and I am really sorry about that" Katniss said sincerely, "But this time I just want to clear the air completely. At lunch meet me in my room". Katniss waited for him to nod before a grin spread across her face. "Race you" She said suddenly and picked up the pace making Cato slow in confusion first then take off at a sprint to catch up with her laughing form.

"Cheat!" He yelled at her. Katniss in return just laughed at him. They were both oblivious to a pair of green and a pair of brown eyes watching them.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay but I have been extremely busy as of late and will be for another while. Sorry. But please review and enjoy.

* * *

"COME ON EVERDEEN HOLD IT!" Johanna yelled at Katniss, who was holding a handstand on the parallel bars. Katniss yelped as her left wrist gave out and she fell from the bar landing with a thud on her back.

"Ouch" Marvel exclaimed, "That's got to hurt". Katniss groaned and rolled onto her stomach, she jumped to her feet and stalked over to a bench to grab a water bottle, only to have it snatched from her hands.

"You have not been authorized to have a water break" Johanna taunted holding the clear plastic bottle over her head. "Just because you were special in the capitol doesn't mean you are special here". Johanna smirked and popped open the cap of the water bottle taking a long drink from the bottle. Katniss dug her nails into her palms and growled lowly in her throat as Johanna stalked over to the other tributes.

"Here" A silky voice said from behind Katniss. She turned as she felt something cold touch her bare shoulder. She took the water from a tanned and muscled hand.

"Thanks" Katniss murmured taking a long drink. She moaned as the cooling liquid drenched the inside of her hot dry throat.

"She can be a bitch sometimes" Finnick Odair explained, "But she's actually a good friend once you get to know her". Katniss nearly choked on her water hearing that. Finnick chuckled. "Yeah I know. Sorry where are my manners? I am Finnick Odair and I can guarantee that the pleasure is all mine" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Katniss drew her hand back and nodded.

"Katniss Everdeen".

"Oh I think we all know who you are". He smirked and followed Katniss' gaze and saw her looking at Cato who at the moment was doing bench presses. Katniss gnawed on her lip as she watched his muscles flex.

"I may not be gay but I know a good looking fella when I see one" Finnick mused in her ear. Katniss blushed and looked away looking at the pool, admiring its opalescent shine on the surface. Finnick smiled and Katniss looked at him in time to see a mischievous glint appear in his eyes. He took a slow step forward. Katniss took a slow step back.

"Care for a dip" Finnick grinned.

"Wha…AAAHH!" Katniss began. Finnick grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed as she felt herself being thrown into the air and with a splash she landed in the water. She took a moment to calm herself and looked around noticing the bright walls had a slightly blue tinge to them. She suddenly realized she was in water and kicked her legs propelling herself up. She broke the surface coughing and spluttering. She looked over at the water's edge and saw the other tributes had gathered there and Finnick bent over slightly laughing. Katniss padded over to the edge and Finnick offered his hand. Katniss took his hand but rather than pulling herself up out of the water she tugged and dragged him into the water. She smirked as she pulled herself out of the water.

"You alright Finny?" Katniss asked sweetly with an innocent tilt of her head. He chuckled as he paddled towards the edge of the water.

"Well played Everdeen, well played" Finnick smirked as he dragged himself out of the water. They both looked towards the other tributes as they heard three girly sighs and saw Glimmer, Clove and Joena staring at Finnick dreamily as his soaked shirt clung to his muscled body. Katniss rolled her eyes as the boys snickered, Marvel glaring at Finnick slightly. Suddenly a sharp whistle broke through the air making them all wince.

"She blows that thing one more time I'm going to shove it up where the sun doesn't shine" Katniss mumbled angrily, making Finnick laugh.

"Alright because of that little escapade no lunch" Johanna yelled.

"Come on Jojo" Finnick began.

"You to Finnick" Johanna seethed then walked away, "Did I say you guys could stop. Get back to work. Everdeen back on the bars". Katniss was visibly seething, but her eyes were sad. Clearly everyone was trying to keep her away from Cato. She looked over at him and saw him staring at her. She gave him a sorrowful look before walking back to the gymnastics equipment. But it the look did not go unnoticed by a certain Finnick Odair. Finnick inwardly smirked and decided to play matchmaker.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry it's so short I'm struggling to find the time to write. Please review. THANK YOU.

* * *

"I swear to God that woman is the devil's offspring" Joena groaned, as she slumped onto her bed kicking off her shoes and rubbing her sore feet.

"Even I have to admit she's a bit harsh" Clove mused. Glimmer scoffed.

"A bit, try a lot". Katniss nodded in agreement and watched Agua collapse onto her bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

"She's the bloody antichrist she is" Joena scowled. Katniss shook her and grabbed a towel from the cylinder along with some soap, she was feeling kind of gross and knew she probably didn't smell like a basket of roses.

"I'm off to the showers" She announced and walked out of their room and into the showers. The girls had an hour in the bathroom then the boys had the hour after that to shower. It was a way of making sure they didn't have many problems.

Katniss walked in to the bathroom bare foot and shivered as her feet touched the cold tiles that covered the 15' by 20' room. The shower heads were a stainless steel and the shower settings were a lot more simple than the ones in the capitol, which Katniss was thankful for that. She flicked the shower on and waited for it to heat up. She began humming the hanging tree as she unwound her braid. She ran her hand under the water, and smiled at the temperature, it was nice and warm. She undressed slowly taking her time and stepped under the hot water after placing her garments in a shelf that appeared in the wall. She watched as a screen went across in front of her blocking the showers from view of anyone that were to come in. She sighed as began thinking of her position with Cato. No matter how much she tried nothing seemed to work out. She punched the wall in frustration and groaned in pain, but revealed in it. It was real and she could work to fix it but Cato on the other hand. Katniss quickly pressed a button and her hair was coated in a syrupy substance that smelled of roses and ylang-ylang. She moaned as she began to massage the shampoo into her scalp. Just as she turned around so that her body was facing the screen, when suddenly it hummed and dropped into the floor.

"Shit" Katniss heard a familiar male voice say. Katniss screamed as she saw Cato watching her, a towel in his hands and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He was staring at her, his mouth hanging open as his eyes roamed her nude form that was covered in floral suds and she could clearly see the beginnings of an erection. Katniss frantically tried to cover herself, in an attempt to keep her modesty.

"Get out" Katniss yelled, finally deciding to spin around so that she was facing the wall and her backside was facing Cato. He was broken out of his reverie as she yelled at him. He stammered as he quickly turned around so that he was facing away from her.

"Kat I am so sorry, Finnick told me that the hours had been switched and told me to take a shower" Cato stammered, "But I didn't know you were in hear honest, if it helps I think you have an absolutely gorgeous body". Katniss felt herself go bright red when she heard Finnick's name, not out of embarrassment but out of anger.

"Ohh, fish boy is so dead" Katniss practically screamed and she turned around stalking past Cato naked, but grabbing his towel and wrapping it around her, however she accidentally knocked into Cato causing him to fall back into one of the other showers and knocking it on, quickly becoming soaked. He regained himself and jumped up, rushing after her. She stormed into the hallway, anger radiating off of her, before she slammed into a soft chest. She felt two hands grip her upper arms.

"Whoa there Catnip" She heard Gale say. The door to the showers opened again and out walked Cato completely soaked, panting, with tented boxers. Gale's eyes widened as he saw Cato stumble out of the same room Katniss had been in, he then looked down at Katniss and for the first time registered her state of undress.

"Shit" Katniss thought to herself.

"Gale it isn't what it looks like" Katniss said in a rushed voice.

"What isn't what it look like?" Marvel said walking out of the boys room, Peeta and Thresh following. The girl's room then opened and all the other girls walked out. Finally the training room opened and Finnick along with Johanna walked into the hall. Everyone froze as they saw Cato, Katniss and Gale. Cato and Katniss soaking wet.

"Oh fuck" Katniss mumbled to herself. Things just went from bad to shit.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, I am so sorry it has taken so long to update and I am really sorry this chapter is so short. My parents are now only letting me on fanfiction during the summer. Again really sorry. I hope you like, review and share with your friends. Cha cha darlings.

* * *

"Outrageous!" Coin yelled at the top of her lungs. Katniss sat in the chair on the other side of her desk. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest. After the bathroom incident she had punched Finnick in the face then pelted it into her room, where she quickly threw on a pair of black camo pants, a black vest and a pair of black runners before, running out of the room and chasing Finnick around the training room till she was knocked out with a tranquilizer. Now she sat in Coin's office listening to her rant on about what a disgrace she was to female society and what not.

"It wasn't my fault" Katniss snapped, "Nor was it Cato's, if anyone's to blame its Odair's fault". Katniss suddenly felt a sting in her cheek as her head snapped to the side. Katniss looked back at Coin with a murderous look in her eye.

"You will learn some respect for your superiors Everdeen" Coin spat venomously. "Or I will be forced to discipline you child, and I will do it".

"You are no better a leader than Snow" Katniss hissed jumping to her feet and heading for the door.

"You are no better than a Capital whore" Coin spat, spittle dribbling down her chin. Katniss continued walking. "You forget I control this entire district, Everdeen, it would be a shame if a certain little blonde girl were to die in an accident". Katniss froze. Prim. She didn't have to look to know Coin was smirking in victory. She felt Coin come up behind her. She inhaled sharply as she felt Coin lean in close to her ear. "I've already killed one Everdeen, I won't hesitate to kill another". Katniss felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh yes, sweet Katniss I knew your father very well. So well in fact that we were engaged despite the fact I was older than he, we loved each other. Then one day when he went off on a mission to District twelve, he never came back. I was heart-broken, mind you being the president of the District left me no shortage of suitors, especially on those cold and lonely nights. But imagine my surprise when twelve years later, I received news that he was alive and thriving in that slum of a District. I was overjoyed I even went to wait for him in the forest. Imagine how shocked and betrayed I felt when I saw he wasn't alone but he dragged with him a little wench that had many of his features and worse yet I followed him and his whelp back to where he was living, in the Seam no less. I felt my heart rip out of my chest when I saw him with that god awful woman you call your mother and another little whelp." Katniss turned to face Coin slowly, anger radiating off her in waves. Coin had a crazed look in her eye as well as a look of great achievement and pride.

"You're a bitch"

"Oh but it doesn't end there my dear. When your father next came into the forest, this time alone I confronted him, I offered him the choice to come home back to District thirteen, where he belonged, I even went onto my knees and begged. But no, no. He wanted to stay with the pathetic family he had created. He knew I couldn't give him children you see, I'm barren thanks to that measles outbreak a few decades ago, I told him I was willing to adopt you and your pathetic little sister, but no he claimed he was in love with your mother. That was the last straw. He was going to rue the day that he destroyed me. You never wondered why your father's body was never found after that mine explosion. It's because he didn't die in that explosion, unfortunately he made it out relatively unscathed, but I was waiting you see, and when he fell to his knees before me I looked into his eyes and whispered". She leaned in close to Katniss' ear. "'I warned you Everdeen' and pulled the trigger". Coin pulled away and made her way back to her desk and sat down in her chair.

"I've killed before Everdeen, word of advice don't underestimate me, I always get what I want now get out of my sight". Katniss stiffly turned her mind still processing the information, just as the door opened, Katniss stopped and turned, her grey eyes cold.

"Word of advice for you Coin, I'm just as dangerous" Katniss stated calmly before turning and walking out the door closing, quickly tapping Coin's screams of frustration in the office.


End file.
